<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man's Best Friend by StarryEyedSpaceGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985452">Man's Best Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedSpaceGirl/pseuds/StarryEyedSpaceGirl'>StarryEyedSpaceGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Enterprise - Fandom, Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Cutesy, Enthusiasm, Friendship, Gen, Man's Best Friend - Freeform, Other, Unreliable Narrator, best friend - Freeform, enthusiastic narrator, friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedSpaceGirl/pseuds/StarryEyedSpaceGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exposé about Jonathan Archer written by a familiar furry friend aboard the Enterprise. I wanted to try out a new kind of writing style (for me anyway!) from the perspective of a character we know and love- an unreliable yet enthusiastic narrator whose devotion to his best friend is unparalleled by any other living creature. It's short and sweet, but I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>jonathan archer - Relationship, porthos/ jonathan archer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man's Best Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Archer is a good man.</p><p>I could leave it at that, but it would be a complete understatement because he's actually the best man who ever lived! And me's my best friend.</p><p>You think I'm biased? Well I mean yeah, I am, but once you hear my reasons you'll have to admit that it's not just puppy love I'm talking about here. Aside from being a good guy, he's also the captain of a starship. Cool right? Most dogs end up with a best friend who own a shop or lives on a boring planet, but not me. My best friend gets to sit in a special chair, explore new planets, and fly through outer space, and I get to go with him!</p><p>Being a captain isn't always what it's cracked up to be though. Sometimes he has to put aside being captain to be a hero. Like when the ship gets attacked by aliens or some kind of invisible enemy and you think all hope is lost, poof! There he is to save the day. Feeling sad and think you'll never know happiness again? Boom! He appears bringing words of comfort. I've seen him do it for his friends, and he's done it for me too. He knows exactly what to say when I'm feeling down.</p><p>"Whose a good boy Porthos?"</p><p>"Who?" I wonder.</p><p>Then he gives me a hug and ruffles my ears and that's when I realize…</p><p>I'm the good boy!</p><p>I mean... Wow! What insight. It's a game changer, am I right?</p><p>I'm just so lucky to have a best friend like him. I remember this one time I got pretty sick, and he stayed with me all night to make sure I got better. He even brought me my favorite food, even though we both knew I shouldn't have it. That's real friendship right there.</p><p>It's true I don't get to see him that often since he's busy being captain, but I've got plenty of stuff to do to fill the time. There are so many places for me to explore and things to smell, like hallways, engineering, the medical bay, and the mess hall. There's no place I can't go! Well, except for the weapon's bay, which I was kicked out of forever for something that was mostly not my fault. Also I can't go to the bridge because apparently I'm <em>"distracting"</em>.</p><p>So I can go mostly anywhere I want!</p><p>Which means I get to meet new people, and I love meeting new people. But my favorite is when I see my best friend's other friends, like the lady who frowns all the time and smells like plants, and the one who calls me "little partner". They're great! And they're pretty good at making my best friend smile. Not as good as me though. No one can cheer him up better than I can. It's my primary directive, some might say.</p><p>What is a primary directive, you may ask? Well that's a good question. I don't actually know myself, but if it means that when my best friend comes home after a long day at work, all I have to do is sit by his side and he feels a whole lot better?</p><p>Then yeah, it's pretty much my primary directive.</p><p>So, as you can see, all the evidence points towards the truth. If you still don't believe me, then I don't know what else to say. I guess I'll just keep on believing my best friend is the best, and you'll go on missing out. But I hope, at the very least, that one day you'll find a best friend who's half as great as mine.</p><p>Because if Jonathan Archer is the greatest man who ever lived, then I'm the luckiest dog alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>